


Corbeau VS Chat sauvage.

by Kalikama



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-27
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:32:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalikama/pseuds/Kalikama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Couple original à l'honneur. Alice conduit Jasper dans une course contre la montre pour sauver les leurs ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Corbeau VS Chat sauvage.

**Author's Note:**

> Os écrit pour le concours The « Holy shit » contest
> 
> Béta : Ninie.
> 
> Disclaimer: Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, seule l'histoire est créée par mes soins. Venez aussi découvrir le Forum Damn-Addict-Lemon à ce lien : http:/ / damn-addict-lemon . forumgratuit . fr/ (enlever les espaces) sur lequel se feront les votes !
> 
> Bonne lecture et merci à vous !!!
> 
> Kali

___

Tout le monde était sur le qui-vive depuis la funeste vision d’Alice. Les Volturi allaient venir. Ce n’était pour une petite visite de courtoisie. J’étais en rage pour ma famille, mon frère. N’avions-nous pas le droit au bonheur ? Non !!! Encore une fois un maudit corbeau noir venait de se poser sur nos épaules, nous rappelant que la vie était un perpétuel combat.

Un plan se formait petit à petit sous les indications ma petite fée. Des témoins, voilà ce que nous devions trouver, pourtant je restais dubitatif sur la réussite de cette entreprise. Les rois voulaient nous détruire, je le sentais et nous devions frapper fort, si nous voulions éviter le massacre.

La nuit venait de tomber, je me baladais en forêt. J’étais perdu dans mes réflexions. Les autres devaient organiser les expéditions, je les laissais faire, étrangement je ne me sentais pas concerner.

Je fus d’autant plus surpris quand je vis débarquer mon Alice un sac de randonnée sur le dos. Elle m’entraîna dans sa course folle. Je l’interrogeais sur notre destination mais sa seule réponse fut le silence. Quelque chose clochait, ce n’était pas dans ses habitudes de me laisser dans le brouillard. Elle sauta à la mer, je compris elle masquait nos traces mais pourquoi ? Prendre la fuite ? Pas Alice jamais elle n’aurait laissé les Cullen même dans la mort.

Il y avait une explication, mon épouse ne faisait jamais rien au hasard. J’avais toute confiance en elle et en ses visions, car j’en étais sûr, il  avait une vision derrière tout ça. Je choisis de mettre mon cerveau sur pose et de nager. Plus vite nous serions sur la terre ferme, plus vite j’obtiendrais des explications.

Cela ne tarda pas. J’aperçu le rivage, une fois hors de l’eau, je me tournais vers Alice.

-          _Je veux comprendre !_

-          _Nous allons en Amazonie, c’est notre seule chance, nous devons le trouver._

-          _Le trouver ! Mais de qui parles-tu ? Pourquoi sommes-nous partis comme des voleurs ? S’il te plaît, la situation ne prête pas aux énigmes, il nous faut une stratégie pour agir._

-          _Renesmée n’est pas la seule. Je l’ai vu, mais cela reste flou. Nous devons le ou la trouver… Si j’ai préféré ne rien dire, c’est que je ne veux pas leur donner de faux espoirs, je ne suis pas sûre que nous arrivions à temps._

-          _Pourquoi n’emmener avec toi j’aurais été plus utile chez nous en cas de combat. Ils ont besoin de s’entraîner dans le cas où cela tournerait mal._

-          _Tu es indispensable à cette mission Jasper crois-moi ! Tu comprendras plus tard, toi seul seras capable de le convaincre de nous aider._

Je la regardais me demandant ce qu’elle me cachait. Je doutais vraiment que cela soit pour mes talents de diplomate, qu’elle souhaitait ma présence. Même si grâce à mon don je pouvais trouver la corde sur laquelle jouer pour convaincre, mon physique et mes cicatrices n’aidaient en rien à ce que l’on me fasse confiance.

-          _Soit, de toute façon, je ne vais pas faire demi-tour maintenant._

-          _C’est la réponse que j’attendais. Allons-y._

De toute manière, quand le lutin avait pris une décision pas moyen de lui faire changer d’avis. C’était aussi grâce à ce trait de caractère, qu’elle était aussi attachante. Je continuais à mes poser des questions, dans ses émotions je pouvais lire la peur, l’espoir et une grande touche de mélancolie. Cela me troublait mais je ne dis rien. Quelqu’un ne nous connaissant pas, pourrait croire notre couple inséparable, mais ce n’était pas le cas. Nous avions toujours su que notre histoire ne durerait pas l’éternité…

Alice était ma meilleure amie, la seule à me connaître vraiment, elle m’avait sauvé de moi-même. Elle avait été la première à voir l’homme en moi et non le Major, le guerrier. En  réponse, je l’avais aidé à se construire, à être, tout simplement, elle qui n’avait plus de passé. Je savais que sous son exubérance, elle cachait sa peur de se perdre à nouveau. A deux nous étions plus forts, c’est dans cet esprit que nous nous étions mariés. Vivre avec les Cullen, nous avait fait réaliser qu’il y avait peut-être quelque chose d’autre pour nous  ailleurs. Mais en attendant ce jour nous nous satisfaisions de notre complicité. 

Nous courions encore et toujours, la route était longue jusqu’à la forêt amazonienne même à vitesse vampirique. J’oubliais mes préoccupations un instant, j’aimais la sensation que procurait la course quand les paysages qui défilaient devant moi se mélangeaient, m’offrant un panel de son et d’odeur à mon passage.

En parlant d’odeur, je sentais que nous étions proche de notre destination, le parfum boisé et suave, saturé d’humidité, d’une forêt équatoriale me chatouillait les narines.

-          _Bon maintenant, la prochaine chose à faire c’est de rencontrer les Amazones_ _Zafrina,_ _Senna, et_ _Kachiri_ annonça Alice. __

Amazone, ce mot m’évoquait des guerrières et elle était trois, peut-être que certaines d’entre elles accepteraient de rejoindre mon frère pour jouer les témoins et entraîner Bella. Je souris à cet espoir, des stratégies se mettaient en place dans ma tête.

-          _Je croyais que l’on devait trouver un hybride ?_

-          _C’est exact, mais nous avons besoin de quelqu’un qui connaisse cette forêt._

-          _Parfait et comment les repèrent-on tes vampires ?_

-          _On ne les trouve pas, c’est elles qui le feront._

Sa prédiction se révéla encore une fois juste. Elles nous tombèrent littéralement dessus à peine entrés dans jungle. Elles étaient superbes dans leurs vêtements en peau de bêtes, même pour des vampires. Fières, élancées et vives il y avait dans leur démarche une animalité envoûtante. Elles ne semblaient former qu’une seule et même entité. Leurs tenues étaient parées d’armes, aux lames de diamants, qu’elles pointaient sur nous. Si bien que j’avais l’impression d’être transporté  dans une autre époque, un autre monde.

-          _Que venez-vous faire  sur notre territoire ?_ demanda celle qui semblait leur porte-parole.

Le regard des trois jeunes femmes était braqué sur moi. Je sentais leur méfiance, à leurs yeux, j’étais un danger potentiel, mais il n’y avait pas de ça. Je pouvais discerner un profond respect, celui que l’on devait à son égal.

-          _Nous venons demander votre aide,_ répondit Alice ne se démontant pas. _Nous sommes des membres de la famille Cullen, le clan végétarien. Les Volturi nous accusent d’une chose dont nous ne sommes pas coupables. Nous aurions besoin d’un guide et de témoins._

Je sentais leurs curiosités aux mots Cullen et végétarien elles se mirent à fixer nos yeux, intriguées comme si elles cherchaient à savoir si leur couleur étaient réel. Quand la haine remplaça la curiosité au nom de Volturi, je savais que la partie était gagnée.

-          _J’avais entendu dire que Carlisle Cullen avait formé un clan. Jusqu’à présent je croyais qu’il s’agissait d’une rumeur mais vos yeux prouvent que vous ne mentez pas nous vous aiderons !!! Mais que cherchez-vous sur nos terres vous dites avoir besoin d’un guide ?_

J’étais tout de même étonné qu’elle ne demande pas plus de précisions sur les accusations des Volturi. Mais ces femmes étaient sûre d’elle je ne sentais pas de peur dans leurs esprits, seul la curiosité  et la confiance avaient refait surface, balayant tous les autres sentiments.

-          _J’ai eu une vision,_ annonça mon lutin théâtralement _. Nous devons trouver un être  légendaire qui hante  ces contrées, lui seul prouvera notre bonne fois._

Le groupe se scinda, l’une d’entre elle venait de se placer à nos cotés. La meneuse s’adressa à moi :

-          _Ce n’est pas de bon cœur que nous nous séparons. Kachiri, est celle qui incarne la mémoire de notre clan, sois- en digne._

J’hochais la tête solennellement fier de cette marque de reconnaissance. Je sentais un courant d’air et entendais le bruit de leurs pas de course qui résonnait comme leur au revoir.

J’observais Kachiri sans ses compagnes elle semblait perdu, une part d’elle-même était partit pourtant elle restait droite et digne attendant plus d’information.

Alice lui raconta toute l’histoire de la famille d’Edward, les légendes que nous avions lues, sa vision. Elle avait vu notre destination, un magnifique lac où se jetait une cascade, elle sentait une présence mais un brouillard l’entourait comme lors de ses visions avec Nessie.

Elle cachait quelque chose me concernant je me rappelais trop bien des mots qu’elle avait employé plus tôt : «  _Tu es indispensable à cette mission Jasper crois-moi ! Tu comprendras plus tard, toi seul sera capable de le convaincre de nous aider. »_

L’amazone était restée stoïque pendant tout le discours de ma femme, mais ses émotions crépitaient dans tous les sens. Finalement  quand son orage émotionnel se calma, elle bondit droit entre les arbres. Alice qui l’avait sans doute prédit la suivit de près. Je me contentais de les suivre aveuglement me calant à leurs cadences.

La végétation était luxuriante voir étouffante en cette partie du globe. Humain, j’aurais été persuadé que nous tournions en rond depuis des jours. Ce n’était pas le cas, mon esprit emmagasinait le moindre détail de la route tracée par notre nouvelle alliée. Mes oreilles traquaient chaque cœur animal qui s’affolait frénétiquement à notre approche. _Quelle douce musique_ , songeais-je, _la Jungle devait être un merveilleux terrain de chasse._

Quelque chose attira mon attention : une odeur inconnue, plus exactement, mélange suave et épicé presque piquante, mélangée à une odeur de sang animal. Suivant mon instinct, je la suivie.

Le prédateur que j’étais venait de passé en mode traque. Mes sens étaient en alerte je cherchais à identifier la provenance de ce parfum envoûtant. Le battement de deux cœurs confirma que j’étais sur la bonne voie. Etrangement Alice et l’amazone ne m’avait pas suivi ni retenu j’en déduisis que c’était là ma mission, j’allais enfin me rendre utile.

Je finis par trouver la source de la senteur qui m’obsédait. Le spectacle qui s’offrit à moi me cloua sur place. Un jeune homme torse nu, non un hybride menait un corps à corps  captivant avec un Jaguar. Son regard croisa le mien je le sentis se tendre prêt à protéger son repas. Dans un mouvement lent  très lent, je m’asseyais pour lui prouver que je ne lui volerais pas sa proie, je lui envoyais une dose de confiance. Apres un dernier regard dans ma direction il reprit sa lutte.

J’étais celui qui l’avait trouvé mais rien n’arrivait par hasard c’était son parfum troublant qui m’avait mené à lui. Je ne pouvais détacher mon regard de son corps. Ses gestes étaient fluides, je voyais ses muscles se bander sous ses efforts. Il menait  la danse d’une main de fer pourtant il regardait l’animal avec respect, ce que je voyais, c’était deux félins se battant l’un contre l’autre dans un mimétisme presque parfait.

Je ne revenais pas de la sensualité de la scène, leurs grognements se mêlaient, se répercutaient tout droit dans mon bas ventre. Je devais me rendre à l’évidence tout en lui m’attirait, son odeur, la couleur de sa peau métissée, son corps parfaitement sculpté, son regard teck et surtout sa façon de se mouvoir. Je désirais un autre homme. Je n’étais pourtant pas homo car aucun des beaux spécimens que j’avais croisé dans ma non-vie n’avait fait naître en moi, les envies de luxures qui m’assaillaient en ce moment même.

Désormais, je savais ce qu’Alice m’avait caché. Serais-je venu si j’avais su ? Je n’étais pas un lâche loin de là mais les émotions intenses qu’il faisait naître en moi me faisaient peur.

_Pense à autre chose, pense à autre chose_ tel était mon mantra. Je ne voulais pas lui sauter dessus il prendrait ça pour une attaque, et même si j’étais sûr d’avoir le dessus je ne voulais pas le blesser par mégarde ou encore pire, qu’il comprenne mes intentions et me repousse.

Je me concentrais donc sur le Jaguar, ses forces s’épuisait de plus en plus, mon bel hybride n’allait pas tarder à lui mettre coup de grâce. Il enfonça enfin ses dents dans la carotide du fauve, il planta son regard droit dans le mien, ses émotions m’envahirent par vague : la soif, le désir, l’euphorie, l’envie. Le souffle du pauvre animal s’éteignit définitivement je ressentis comme une délivrance, un orgasme dû à l’enivrement du sang.

Il se pencha sur la dépouille de celui qui avait été son repas, murmura quelques mots dans un langage que je ne compris pas, mais qui devait être une sorte de prière si je me fiais à la reconnaissance qu’il nourrissait à l’égard de l’animal. Délicatement il le déposa au sol. Il avançait vers moi je ne pouvais pas bouger j’étais spectateur de mon propre film.

Je fixais ses lèvres. Elles devaient être chaude et douce, j’ai envie de les embrasser. Des mots en sortir, je fis de mon mieux pour reconnecter mon cerveau qui était actuellement un mode bug. Qui suis-je ? Ah oui :

-          _Jasper !_

Au moins cela à le mérite d’être court comme réponse.

-          _Très bien Jasper. Que me veux-tu ?_

Il me parle comme à un gosse de cinq ans. _Houhou Major, c’est le moment de se réveiller_. Ce que je lui voulais ? Le prendre, là, tout de suite, de toutes les manières possibles et imaginables.

Je ne répondais pas incapable de trouver une réponse convenable ! Je me contentais de le regarder je devais avoir l’air con. Dans ma contemplation je m’aperçus que j’avais manqué quelque chose. Comment avais-je raté un détail aussi imposant ! Je retrouvais le sourire et l’assurance et répondit.

-          _Je te cherchais._

C’était la vérité et cela pour de nombreuses raisons. Mais je ne lui laissais pas le temps de la réflexion, je me jetais sur ses lèvres. D’abord surpris, je le sentis se tendre un instant avant de répondre avec ardeur à mon baiser. Hummm parfait ! La texture de sa peau était telle que je l’imaginais à la fois douce et souple, j’explorais avec gourmandise sa bouche, nos langues luttèrent un instant puis s’accordèrent dans un rythme plus lent et sensuel.

Nos corps se rapprochèrent comme aimantés, je pouvais désormais sentir son corps pressé contre le mien. Nos virilités frottaient l’une contre l’autre à chacun de nos mouvements. Mes mains crochetèrent sa nuque, je jouais avait ses cheveux noirs.

Il  rompit notre baiser à bout de souffle le cœur battant. Je choisissais de le torturer un peu, ma bouche, mes lèvres glissaient contre sa gorge. Mes dents mordillèrent le lobe de son oreille provocant ses gémissements. Mon nez contre sa peau me grisait de son odeur. J’avais soif de lui et non de son sang. J’en voulais plus, beaucoup plus.

Je repartais à la découverte de son corps, déposant des baisers mouillés sur son torse imberbe et ses pectoraux sublimement sculptés. J’aspirais ses tétons devenus durs de désir et glissait ma langue dans son nombril. Il grogna et tirait sur le tissu de ma chemise qui partit en lambeau.

Cela fut à mon tour de subir le supplice de sa langue. Il retraçait chacune de mes cicatrices, j’appris à aimer cette partie de moi grâce à lui. J’en oubliais mon passé, plus rien n’avait d’importance à  part cet homme, celui que mon corps avait choisi.

La bête en moi le réclamait, _Mien_ était la seule pensée qui m’habitait.  J’usais de ma vitesse et de mes atouts vampiriques pour reprendre le dessus. Je le regardais affamé, allongé sous moi dans l’herbe haute. Je passais ma langue sur mes lèvres frémissant d’anticipation.

Je déplaçais mes mains pour aller ouvrir son pantalon de cuir et je m'aperçus qu'il ne portait rien en dessous. Mon membre sursauta à cette vue, devenant encore plus dur, je jurais. Voilà qui nous faisait un point commun mais ça il le découvrirait tout à l’heure. Je finissais de lui enlever son cuir. Nu devant moi il était totalement à ma merci.

J’embrassais ses lèvres une dernière fois avant de prendre l’objet de mon désir en bouche. C’est la première fois, mais le sucer me semble naturel, comme si mon instinct savait comment lui donner du plaisir. Mes coups de langue était précis passant de son membre tendu à ses bourses j’alternais entre succions et va-et-vient puis je m’aventurais jusqu’à son petit trou. C’était tellement bon, il était tellement beau, sauvage, perdu dans les limbes de son plaisir que je faillis jouir rien qu’à le regarder.

Je l’entendis quémander plus, vrillant son regard fou dans le mien. Je me levais, et finis de me dévêtir. Je sentis son regard balayer mon corps, ses poils se hérissaient de peur et d’envie quand il vit mon pieu de marbre, érigé rien que pour lui.

Nos sexes nus se rencontraient pour la première fois. Nos corps s’aimantèrent. Sa peau était chaude presque brûlante contre mon corps froid. Son corps était si doux. Son cœur tambourinant était la plus belle des musiques, redonnant vie au mien. Notre friction me rendait dingue, fou de désir et de lui.  Je n’en pouvais plus mes mains caressaient ses fesses, il grognait. Putain. La bête avait remplacé l’homme : l’appel à la luxure était trop fort.

-          _Retourne-toi,_ mon ton était sans appel.

Il s’exécuta aussitôt tel un bon petit soldat. Il poussait ses fesses vers moi et m’adressait un sourire charmeur. Parfait, il était parfait. Ma langue froide alla lécher son trou et le pénétrait pour le lubrifier. Il cria de bien-être sous l’intrusion.

Mes doigts remplacèrent ma langue, ils s’infiltrèrent un à un. Je le massais, l’étirais de l’intérieur. Pompais de plus en plus vite. Ses fesses venaient à la rencontre de mes doigts, il se cambrait et je butais contre sa prostate. Sa tête partie en arrière, submergée par son plaisir. Je l’embrassais à pleine bouche et profitait de son égarement pour remplacer mes doigts par ma verge, l’enfonçant jusqu’à la garde.

Je sentais sa douleur mais il ne dit rien, il était trop fier. Je me saisis de son membre devenu mou et le masturbait. Il reprit rapidement de la vigueur. Quand sa souffrance disparut remplacé par son désir, je reprenais mes va-et-vient. Ses sentiments étaient le reflet des miens nous n’étions qu’un seul et même être uni dans un tourbillon d’amour et de luxure.

Un son attira mon attention : des cris de plaisir ne venant pas de mon homme. Pourtant ce timbre  m’était familier, « Holy shit » je venais de reconnaître la voix d’Alice. Je réalisais que j’avais projeté mes émotions.  Mon orgueil grimpa d’un cran et je pilonnais de plus belle l’être parfait qui avait fait naître ses sentiments.

Je ne pus retenir mes grognements animaux donnant l’écho à ceux de mon compagnon d’éternité. Je réussis à peine à formuler mes pensées. J’avais l’impression de rêver, j’étais au paradis. 

-          _Oh mon dieu._

C’était entre deux soupirs qu’il me répondit :

-          _Non ! Moi c’est Nahuel._

Nahuel, son prénom conjugué avec le son de sa voix me fit exploser. Je l’emmenais avec moi dans ce qui fut un feu d’artifice de sensations brûlantes. Je perdais la vue un instant, accaparé par le feu qui dansait en moi, l’énergie de nos deux orgasmes.

Je m’écroulais à bout de force, un comble pour un vampire, mais il était là, mon ange noir et rien d’autre n’avait d’importance.

Lové contre mon amant,  je me sentais bien pour la première fois de ma vie j’avais l’impression d’être enfin complet. Nahuel, son nom résonnait encore dans mon corps et dans mon cœur. J’aurais voulais rester ainsi pour le reste de mon éternité : _Putain Major tu deviens sentimental._ Mais je savais que toutes les bonnes choses avaient une fin et qu’il était l’heure de revenir à la réalité.

J’allais devoir lui expliquer la véritable raison de ma venue et j’espérais qu’il comprendrait que je n’avais rien prévu.

Le plus lentement possible, je me dégageais de son étreinte, ramassais le reste de nos vêtements et me vêtis tandis qu’il en faisait de même.

Tandis que je m’habillais, je remarquais ce qui nous entourait, le paysage que j’avais totalement ignoré jusqu’à présent. Le lac, la cascade de la vision d’Alice était là, à quelques mètres. Elles allaient nous rejoindre de toute manière, elles étaient toutes proches en vue des gémissements que j’avais entendu précédemment.

Je me rapprochais de mon beau félin. Lui murmurais au creux de l’oreille que j’’aurais aimé profité de son corps encore et encore, mais que nous n’allions pas tarder à voir la compagnie de mes amies. Que nous devions parler. Il hocha la tête pour me dire qu’il avait compris. Je sentis son questionnement intérieur et une pointe de méfiance et de peur de ce qu’il allait se passer à l’arrivée des nouvelles venues. Il se ressaisit rapidement, saisis son téléphone et appela quelqu’un que je supposais être un vampire et lui demanda de nous rejoindre.

Ce fut à mon tour d’être pris d’un doute, j’espérais qu’il n’avait pas un gros clan de vampire derrière lui car si la conversation tournait mal, je ne voulais pas me retrouver en situation de faiblesses et être pris au dépourvu, je détestais ça. Et je ne voulais pas risquer qu’il soit blessé ou un de ses proches, dans une confrontation. _Alice l’aurai vu,_ cette idée me rassura.

J’étais passé du mode, « en rut » à celui de stratégiste examinant toutes les possibilités qui s’offrait à moi. L’idée de partir loin avec lui, d’être égoïste pour une fois, m’effleura l’esprit. C’était tentant vraiment tentant, aller là où jamais les Volturi n’auraient vent de son existence, le protéger de leurs folies. Cependant cette option condamnerait ma famille et risquer la vie de celle-ci et de leurs témoins pour sauver une personne n’était pas un choix convenable en terme militaire, tactiques  et éthiques. Même si c’était pour celui qui m’était le plus cher au monde.

C’était de son pas sautillant qu’Alice arriva accompagnée de Kachiri et d’une inconnue. J’observais la nouvelle venue elle était petite comme mon lutin, ses cheveux noirs formaient une longue tresse qui balayait le sol et ces traits m’étaient  familier. Elle s’approcha de mon compagnon en le flairant, lui dit quelque chose dans un dialecte que je ne compris pas, tout en me regardant. Elle avait un air sévère puis finit par sourire, je compris que c’était elle qu’il avait appelé. Elle était sa famille.

Pendant ce temps Alice était venue vers moi, me remerciant pour le moment qu’elle avait passé grâce aux émotions que j’avais projeté et m’envoya un coup pour avoir osé songer m’enfuir.

Ce fut le temps des explications cette fois, Alice ne joua pas les conteuses et me lassait cet honneur. Je fis de mon mieux. Je jouais de mon don pour donner de l’intensité à mes paroles et leurs faisant parvenir toute ma sincérité.

Je sentis que mes mots se répercutaient droit dans le cœur de mon amant. Surtout l’histoire de Bella, je compris qu’il avait tué sa mère, il se considérait comme un monstre. Je lui envoyais tout l’amour et le respect qu’il m’évoquait espérant qu’il finisse par s’estimer. Nous avions un deuxième point commun tous deux, nous devions vivre avec les cicatrices de notre passé. Quand je finis mon récit une seule personne m’intéressais. J’espérais qu’il comprenne.

-          _Tu sais tout désormais. Que tu choisisses ou non de nous aider, je respecterais ta décision._

-          _Je vous aiderais, rien n’est plus important que la famille. Je te suivrais aveuglement même en enfer._

Il nous raconta à son tour son histoire, celle de sa mère et sa tante Huilen. Grâce à toutes ses informations, nous étions prêts pour la confrontation avec nos ennemis. Il ne restait plus qu’à courir pour espérer gagner un avenir meilleur.

En chemin les yeux d’Alice étaient devenus vague. Non stoppions un instant notre course, quand elle revint enfin à la réalité, elle nous souriait. Je savais que nous arriverions à temps pour sauver notre famille. Le corbeau noir allait s’envoler, chassé par un gros chat noir : mon chat sauvage, mon Nahuel.

  



End file.
